Rest
by SquigglyDot
Summary: Nobody seemed too concerned after Munkustrap's fight with Macavity, but what if the silver tom was hurting, and just wanted to rest?


Rest

By: SquigglyDot

Munkustrap/Tugger

If you are to visualize- the cats are to look like they do in the show... more human looking

Disclaimer: All rights to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber- I own nothing

Rest

Shades shifted from blue to pink as the sun rose over the small junkyard of Scotland Yard. Even with several interruptions, and the interference of the mad cat Macavity, the Jellicle Choice had been made; Grizabella had ascended to the Heaviside Layer. Not all had been in vain.

Munkustrap sighed heavily and continued to keep watch from his perch on the fence. It was very late- or early; if the sun had any say- and some of the Jellicles had immediately dispersed from the Junkyard in hopes of making it home for a good, long rest. As for the others, they lingered about the yard in groups. Several were in overzealous conversation with Old Deuteronomy and the kittens were dashing about, overjoyed to have stayed awake all night. Couples had appeared over the course of the ball, as well, and some of them chatted softly to each other, away from prying eyes.

No, it had not been in vain. The tribe was at peace.

A sharp pain in his side had Munkustrap flinch suddenly. The brawl with Macavity earlier had taken a lot out of him; he was hurting all over and just wanted to tuck himself away somewhere to sleep for a year. Could he possibly escape for a few moments to tend to his wounds?

He spotted Alonzo talking with Cassandra and didn't want to interrupt. Still, every scratch and wound he had obtained seemed to be screaming. Defeated, the silver tom gingerly jumped down and started towards his right-hand-man. There were many greetings and words of praise as Munkustrap made his way across the yard and he smiled politely with each thanks. By chance, Skimbleshanks slapped him on his shoulder in a sign of appreciation- Munkustrap bit back a yelp.

Stumbling briefly over Pouncival, who was on the run from Tumblebrutus, the Jellicle Protector finally made it to Alonzo's side. Thankfully, another couple had made their way over to them only moments before his approach, and he didn't feel as bad as he gently lead the other tom away by the shoulder.

"You look exhausted, Munkus," Alonzo stated once they were a few paces from the crowd.

"I feel it," Munkustrap responded. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping watch for a little while." Alonzo looked at his friend- he was holding himself stiffly, and there was pain in his eyes, even as he did his best to hide it.

"Sure," the tom smiled softly, "You take as much time as you need, I've got everything under control." Munkustrap seemed to sag a little and with a sincere 'thank you' he made his way from the gathering place.

Honestly, he felt weak.

While he held his own against Macavity, the ginger cat had ultimately beat him. If it wasn't for Alonzo and the rest of the tribe, things may have turned out much differently. And he had allowed Old Deuteronomy to be kidnapped. Weak.

No longer having to hide it, Munkustrap limped his way to the back of the Junkyard where he would have some solitude. Pulling himself on to a rickety crate, he curled up against an old travel trunk to examine himself. Claw marks littered his arms and chest, he knew by the stinging that they, too, covered his back. He grimaced at the few bite marks he had obtained.

"It's a surprise to see you here," a tom voiced behind him and Munkustrap startled with a pained cry. The Rum Tum Tugger frowned at him from his lazy perch on an old springboard. Munkustrap tried to regain his composer.

"Tugger, I hadn't seen where you'd disappeared off to," he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering; that jolt hadn't done anything good for the throbbing pain in his side.

"Well, I thought it would be a good place to nap," the other responded with a quick shrug before leaping down. In a flash he was beside the storyteller. Munkustrap tensed.

"So, how are you?" he inquired, uneasy under the gaze of the golden-faced tom. "You were upset when Grizabella interrupted your grand enterence."

"Yeah, it was annoying, but I'm over it," Tugger stated. "How bad are you hurt?"

"It just seemed that you were very upset," Munkustrap tried to lead the conversation.

"Munk, how bad are you hurt?" the Tugger's voice was stern.

"It's not that bad." He tried to shrug but it ended with him gritting his teeth.

"Right. You realize that I can see how bad it looks?"

Munkustrap sighed, "It hurts." Tugger shifted then, patting the empty space in front of him. "What?"

"Sit here, I'll look at your back," the golden tom rolled his eyes. Munkustrap was about to refuse. "Just do it." Too tired to fight with the curious cat, he crawled stiffly before Tugger and took a seat.

"It could be a lot worse," was the calm statement from behind him. He flinched at the touch.

"I'll just take care of it later," Munkustrap replied, trying to stand. A firm grip stopped him.

"You did a good job with 'the Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles' this year," was the only response. The silver tom blinked in surprise, but soon sighed, and tried to get comfortable; Tugger was just trying to help him.

"Yes, well, nice try with the bagpipe," he smiled. There was a snort behind him.

"Thanks. But it was good."

"The costumes were interesting," Munkustrap yawned, only to flinch away a moment later. Tugger apologized and continued his work of cleaning the wounds. "The queens did a fantastic job, didn't they?" he proclaimed.

"The toms didn't do so bad," Tugger jibed.

"You 'helped' them, didn't you?" Munkustrap chuckled softly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"And they had the coolest costumes in years," was the smarmy remark. The silver tom smiled sleepily. "But the queens did look cute," added the golden tom as Munkustrap slumped against him.

"Thank you," he managed past another yawn.

"For what?" Tugger frowned.

"Mister Mistoffelees- if you had suggested we go to him, we may not have Old D. right now," Munkustrap slurred through a daze of sleep. His head fell back against the other's shoulder. Tugger sighed, leaning his head against the silver tom's before continuing with his diligent work.

Alonzo shifted to a more comfortable position on the giant tire that often acted as a makeshift stage. He glanced about. The sun was fully above the horizon and the families were just starting to bustle about beyond the Junkyard fence. Within the grounds he was guarding, many Jellicles slept peacefully. He eyed the kittens, having all clumped together in a pile of limbs and tails, only paces below him, and Pouncival fidgeted restlessly as he dozed.

Cassandra caught his gaze from a collection of old fabric and smoothed out the place beside her. Alonzo frowned and shook his head- he was still on guard. But Munkustrap should have returned a while ago. Then again, he seemed genuinely hurt; maybe something happened to him? What if he was keeping watch when it was the silver tom that should have been given more attention?

He leapt from the tire, landing silently beside the kittens, and padded his way towards his mate.

"Are you going to rest yet?" she inquired when he came up beside her. Placing his forehead on hers, he sighed.

"I have to find Munkustrap. He's been gone too long," Alonzo replied. She nodded in understanding; "I'll keep an eye on things while you're gone." He smiled and they shared an Eskimo Kiss before turning to follow the path the Jellicle Protector had gone down several hours earlier.

He was tired and yawned several times on his way. Still, the fear that he would find Munkustrap collapsed somewhere had him pushing forward.

Turning the corner of a rusty dishwasher he spotted the silver tom resting gingerly against the resident playboy. Munkustrap shifted, hissing as he hit a sore spot, and Tugger was instantly awake, soothing him back into sleep.

Alonzo rushed forward, "Is he alright? He didn't come back- I thought maybe-" The golden-faced tom looked at him in surprise and Alonzo could just see him fighting the urge to run after being caught 'cuddling.'

"He'll be fine," Tugger finely answered. Alonzo sighed in relief only to find the other tom staring at him intently. He suddenly felt as though he had intruded on something.

"I guess I'll go keep watch," he suggested and Tugger nodded at him, cocking a brow. "Alright then, I'll just be going now."

As Alonzo headed back towards the others he glanced back. Tugger had pulled the silver tom back against his chest and rested his forehead against the other's shoulder. Alonzo sighed. He was tired but keeping watch helped Munkustrap. And right now, Munkustrap needed help- hopefully the Rum Tum Tugger could take care of the rest.


End file.
